The Storm
by AlishaMarvel28
Summary: Peter hates storms, but lucky the amazing Tony Stark comes home to help!


Tony.-PP

Tonyyyy.-PP

TONYYY.-PP

TONY STARK ANSWER YOUR PHONE-PP

What's wrong Peter?-TS

It's storming again :( -PP

Just go to bed Pete, I'm in a meeting -TS

BUT IT'S STORMING MR. STARK! -PP

Go into your room, blast some fucking music and try to sleep, I'll be home soon -TS

Can you just come home now? I don't want to be alone -PP

Isn't Steve there?-TS

Steve sucks, I want you! -PP

HOLY SHIT DID YOU HEAR THAT? COME HOME PLEEEEAAASE! -PP

Tony, come home. Now. -PP

Hold tight Petey, I'm almost there. -TS

The cab pulls up in front of the compound. Tony hurriedly thanks Happy and runs through the the pouring rain and into the front doors of the building. He begins worrying at what state Peter would be in, he hates storms. When Tony was first getting to know Peter, he had gotten the hint, Peter would always flinch at the slightest thunder clap.

"I really hope Spiderkid is okay, I know how terrified he can get durring storms. and the fact that I was out probably made it worse." Tony whispers to himself, something he does consistently when he's nervous.

"I'm sure he is fine Sir." FRIDAY spoke up, Tony forgetting that his AI listened to everyone all the time. Annoyingly, Tony had to cancel his meeting and reschedule it for the thirtyth time that week first due to Clint stuffing a burrito into the wine filter, second to Wanda holding Rhodey in the air and refusing to let him go... Yeah, pretty much every cancellation was due to the Avengers being total dicks.

The billionaire entered the elevator at rocket speed, watching the floor counter go up and up.

"FRIDAY, give me the stats." Tony commanded, he could practically hear FRIDAY'S sass as she spoke.

"Bucky is currently eating several fried butter sticks, his heart rate is low due to the amount he is eating, and he is now drinking a concoction of blended shrimp and beer, would you like me to request Steve-"

"No FRIDAY," Tony interrupted that very interesting piece of information, he had a spider to take care of.

"What are Peter's stats?" Tony attempted again.

"Peter's heart rate is elevated, he seems to be in deep distress. Would you like me to contact him?" FRIDAY politely asked.

"Tell him Irondad's coming..." Tony mumbled as he stepped out of the open elevator doors.

Tony quickly runs down the seemingly endless hallway until he reaches Peter's door and mentally slaps himself in the face for leaving Peter in the compound with the highly ruthless Avengers when he knew that there was going to be a storm.

He walks in and sees Peter curled in a ball, sitting on the floor next to his bed.

"Petey, come here." Tony says quietly as he closes the gap between them. He sits down next to him on the floor and puts his arm around Peter's shoulders. The young teen is shaking, and Tony realizes he's crying.

"Shhhh, it's okay. You're okay" Peter leans into Tony, resting his head on the billionare's chest. Tony feels his stomach begin to twist into the familiar knots that always come along with seeing Peter in pain.

"Tony, I'm scared." He whispers.

"I know. but I'm here now, try to calm down okay?" Tony muttered. He'd hoped Steve, or any of the Avengers, would have been here to at least try to comfort him. Even if they were empty words to Peter he wishes they could have stayed with him until his father figure came back. Tony knew Peter didn't actually feel anything fatherly towards Steve, but it might have helped just a bit.

"It's just a little rain," Tony attempts to comfort him. "It'll go away soon, I promise." Fuck. Tony really is not good at this. He can't think straight when he sees Peter this upset. The young spiderling hears the quiver in the genius' voice and turns his head to look him in the eyes.

"Please stop crying, Tony." Peter's are full of worry now, even though his voice is still thick with his own tears.

"I'll stop when you do." Tony says in an attempt to ease the sadness and tension behind his words.

A watery smile splits across Peter's face.

Tony ruffles Peter's hair in fondness.

"That's better." Tony says with a smile.


End file.
